


Christmas conspiracies

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Presents, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: A few days before Christmas, Alec faces a problem he can't solve on his own and decides to ask for help.





	Christmas conspiracies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Merry Christmas if you're celebrating, and if not, I hope you have a great day anyway!
> 
> This is a Christmas present for my beloved Parabatai, Aeriels_Stories. ♡  
> It's REALLY short, and even a bit 'drafty', because I've been working non-stop for two weeks and I unfortunately had no time to write anything better :/  
> That said, I hope you won't hate it! xD

It was a week before Christmas.  
Max and Rafael Lightwood-Bane were sitting on the plus red carpet in their room playing with their toys that were scattered all around them on the floor, when Alec entered the bedroom and sat cross-legged on the floor beside his sons looking sceptical.  
"What's wrong dad?" Rafael asked looking up from a puzzle they were making. Forgetting the toy, Max followed his example, poking Alec's leg when he didn't answer.  
"Daddy?"  
Alec finally looked up at them snapping out of it. "I.." He frowned, then sighed before admitting. "I need help. I don't know what to get your papa for Christmas."  
Rafael giggled at his father's frustration while Max exclaimed.  
"But you don't have to worry daddy! Santa Claus will get him whatever he wants!"  
Alec smiled patting his younger son's hair. "But papa hasn't written a letter like you guys. Santa won't know what to get him, so I thought I'd get him something in Santa's place."  
" ** _Oh_**." Max exclaimed, his dark eyes wide, ignoring half of the Nephilim's sentence. "Oh no! Papa has to write his letter soon!"  
The idea occured to Alec at the exact moment it did to Rafael and the boy spoke his thoughts before his father had a chance to open his mouth.  
"You're right Max! We should tell papa to write his letter at once when he returns home!"  
"Yeah!" The little Warlock cheered getting up excitedly.  
"Not yet." Rafael laughed pulling his hand to make him sit down again. "He won't be back for a few hours."  
"That's an excellent idea Max." Alec interjected. "And when you learn what he wants, tell me too okay? I'm curious!" He smiled, winking at Rafael when Max looked away for a moment.  
"Okay daddy." Rafael grinned back.  
"Oh and don't tell papa we talked about that, yes? It will be our secret." He leaned close to whisper conspirationally.  
"Okay!" They both whispered back smiling and Alec ruffled their hair, making them giggle.  
"Now help us with the puzzle until papa returns!" Rafael ordered and they all got to work.

**~o~**

  
"Did _**you**_ write your letter daddy?" Max asked a while later looking up from the almost finished puzzle.  
"I-" The sound of keys at the door cut off his sentence and they all perked up at once.  
"Papa's home!" Max got on his feet first, being the most energetic of all three, and was already running to the living room, by the time Alec and Rafael got up.

They exited the room just in time to see the little blue tornado fall on his laughing father's open arms yelling. "Welcome home papa!"  
Rafael was beside them in a second, and Magnus grinned widely hugging him too.  
"Did you miss me?" He asked the boys.  
"We did." His shadowhunter answered instead, leaning down to peck his lips. "Very much."  
Magnus' answering smile was radiant. "I missed you too."


End file.
